fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred Goes On A Date With Judy
Fred Goes on a Date With Judy '''is the 39th episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on August 20, 2009. Description Judy asks Fred out on a date after her and Kevin break up, but will something go wrong? Transcript (Fred rocks on the soft rocking chair) '''Fred: (singing) "Rocking on the rocking chair!" (he suddenly rocks back too far which then made him fall to the floor) WAH AAAAHHH! AAAHH! (screams) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: Hey, it's Fred! And I'm really excited because earlier today, Judy called me and told me that her and Kevin BROKE UP! (screams) YEEEAHHHH! I've been waiting for this day in my whole entire life! Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you, Judy asked me to go on a date with her! (screams as camera zooms to his mouth, stops) (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: We're gonna go inside her trailer park lounge and just have a little mid-afternoon snack together. Oh, I'm just so excited to spend some time with that smashing looking lady! I honestly think that the reason why this is happening is because last night, I wished upon a star. I mean, actually, it was a person in the trailer court throwing up burning trash in the air. But still, it looked like a star, and I wished upon it that I can go on a date with Judy! Now it's happening! (in the bathroom) It's time to get ready for the date. (brushes his hair) Oh, Judy's gonna love the way I clean up. I mean, look at this hair, so what girl couldn't resist this? (holds up an air freshener) Okay, now to smell good, I have to rub this bathroom freshener all over my body because my mom said that it's cheaper than deodorant and more efficient. Oh, Judy's gonna love how I smell like a fresh a bathroom. (holds up a tic-tac lip gloss and picks up some for his lips) Last but not least, I'm gonna eat a tic-tac just in case she wants me to plan in some big, wet slobbery kiss all over her mouth. I've read on the internet that after you kiss a girl, they love 'em and there's like slobber all over their chin and all the areas around their mouth. It's just... they love it. (screen cuts to Fred in Judy's backyard) Fred: Okay. I'm entering the trailer park lounge as we speak. Ha ha. (opens the door) (screen cuts to Fred in Judy's trailer park lounge in her house) Fred: Oh! Um, she must not be here yet. Ha ha. I guess I'm early! (sitting in one of those chairs near the table) I'm not worried at all. I mean, Judy would not lie to me, I mean, she's lied to me in the past, but last night, I wished upon a flying burning pile of trash so obviously, my wish is gonna come true to go on a date with Judy! It will come true! Oh, and if she DID lie, then she'll have to pay with her life. (laughs a little bit) Just kidding. Wait! Why am I just sitting here? While I'm waiting, I might as well pass the time with some beautiful song and dance. (screen cuts to Fred getting up on the table while holding up a little toothbrush as a microphone and tap dance on the table as a stage with his bare feet) Fred (singing loudly with yelling) I... love tap dancing! I love tapping all over your face, Judy 'cause you're not here! If you don't come, I'm gonna tap all over your hackin' face! I'm gonna tap my tap shoes all over your whole entire family! (stops singing, yelling, tapping dancing and puts down the toothbrush) That song was a joke. I mean, I was kidding. I mean, don't take it seriously. I mean, it's not like I'm gonna do anything, I'll regret. (screen cuts to Fred sitting back down in a chair) Fred: Okay. I'm not gonna cover up for Judy anymore. This is getting a little bit too... (accidentally touched something while moving his hand and noticed that there was one of the mannequin heads on the table, screams, camera zooms to Fred, to Mannequin Head #1) WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?! (screen cuts to Mannequin Head #1) Mannequin Head #1: I'll go on a date with you, Fred. I love you more than words can explain. Fred: Oh. Okay. (gets up and leaves Judy's house) Well, I'm gonna go to the bathroom... (yells) um, actually, I'm gonna get the heck out of here! (camera zooms a little bit and screen cuts to Mannequin Head #1) Mannequin Head #1: (sadly) Why can't he just love me like I love him? (screen cuts to Fred after he came back in his house) Fred: Oh my gosh, I would've known it wasn't gonna work out. Judy's mean to everyone! Kevin: (offscreen, laughs) Well, Fred. Fred: What are you doing in my house, Kevin and Judy? Get out of here! You think it's funny just... set me up on a date, Judy and then not show up? It's not funny! You get some sort of sick pleasure... sick, sick, sick pleasure out of hurting me?! Is that it?! Huh?! Huh?! Judy: (offscreen) What are you talking about, Fred? I didn't do anything. Fred: You know what I'm talking about. You set me up on that date and you never even showed up! Kevin: (offscreen, laughs) Um, that was me, Judy. I mean, I called him on your phone this morning and asked him out on a date, acting like I was you. I mean, I thought it'd be funny, we can laugh about it together. Judy: (offscreen) Um, Kevin, that's really mean. I mean, I know Fred's weird in all, but you don't have to be such a jerk to him all the time. Fred: (yells at Kevin and Judy) Don't even try to act like you were part of it, Judy! Get out of here! Both of you! GET OUT!!! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!! NOW!!!! (stops yelling, softly, to everyone) Like I'm supposed to believe that Judy had no part in that. Yeah, right. I mean... wait, maybe she didn't. Maybe she's starting to like... (door knocking) Fred: Come in! (the door opens when Sparky the dog comes in while the two neighborhood squirrels leave) Fred: (offscreen, gasps really excitedly) Oh my gosh, it's Sparky! (screen cuts to Fred cuddling Sparky) Fred: Oh my gosh, Sparky, I missed you! You've been gone for so long and oh my gosh, you got your hair black! (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: I don't know if you guys remember Sparky, but he was in my older videos. I can't believe he's back! I'm so excited! Okay. Well, I'm gonna go play fetch with Sparky, so I'll talk to you later! Peace out, home dawg! (Fred) (© Fee Entertainment) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Judy (voice only) * Kevin (voice only) * Mannequin Head #1 * Sparky * Neighborhood Squirrels (cameo) Category:Videos